Big Brother Blues
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: the title describes it all; but if you insist... what will Wildwing ever do without Nosedive? What will happen to Nosedive without his big brother to protect him. Read and find out. This takes place on puck world when they are kids. please RR this is


"Do you think we should tell him?"  
  
"What. now! No let's wait a while. Till we are for sure." "Of course dear. Wildwing dear, will you come here." "Coming mamma." "What are you doing?" "Calling m son dear." "What for?" A three and a half-year-old Wildwing came bounding into the room carrying a children's book "Mamma wanna hear me read?" Mrs. Flashblade knew that he could not, but pretended he did "Of course I would Wildwing." Mrs. Flashblade sits down and pulls him onto her lap, which he proceeded to open his book and read to her. Of course the story is not what is printed on the page, but his interpretation of the pictures. His mother pulls him closer as she plays with his hair she asks, "sweat heart." "Yes mamma" "Do you want a little brother or sister?" "What's a brother?  
  
"Well. a brother is a boy who is younger then you, loves you very much and always wants to play with you." "Oh"  
  
Mrs. Flashblade smiles at her husband as her son ponders the idea of a younger sibling. "Can I have a little brother?!" "Sure sweaty" Mrs. Flashblade says with a hint of disappointment. "What's wrong mamma?" "Your mother wants you to have a little sister Wildwing." Mr. Flashblade answered. "What's a sister?"  
  
"A sister is just like a brother, but it's a girl instead of a boy." "Oh. well if you wanna me to have a little sister that's okay."  
  
Mrs. Flashblade smiles at her son as he slips from her lap and runs off to go play. "You know now he's going to be asking for a baby brother or sister now." Mrs. Flashblade laughs at her husband "He won't have to wait too long."  
  
"Wildwing dear would you like to meet your new baby brother Nosedive?" "Baby BROTHER?" Wildwing questioned with his beak turned up in disgust. "I thought mama wanted a little sister?"  
  
"Wildwing dear, I wanted you to have Nosedive just the way he is."  
  
"Are you sure?" "Of course dear." Wildwing smiles happily and reaches to hold the infant "Hold on there sport. You have to sit down first." Said his dad. "That's it Wildwing hold his head up." Said his mother. "Your going to make a great big brother" commented the nurse to Wildwing. "He sure is" his father beamed proudly "One more thing Wildwing."  
  
"Yes daddy?"  
  
"You have to always look out for Nosedive. You have to keep him out of trouble and always make sure he's safe. It's a hard job being a big brother, but I know you will do a great job."  
  
"Okay daddy."  
  
"Dinner time! Where's Wildwing dear?" asked Mrs. Flashblade. "Isn't he playing in his room?" "No." "Maybe he's outside playing hockey." "He knows that he's not allowed to without one of being out there with him."  
  
"I wonder where he could be?" Wildwing's parental units looked high and for him, and turned up with nothing. Mrs. Flashblade was starting to panic. "Calm down dear. He has to be here some where." "What if he wondered outside and someone duck napped him?" "Let's go get Nosedive then go outside to look for him." As they approached Nosedive's room they heard a strange noise. "Wait here" Mr. Flashblade whispered to his wife before he entered the room. Upon entering he grabbed one of his hockey sticks and went cautiously forward. As he drew near the crib he raised the stick above his head preparing to strike. Mrs. Flashblade gasped. Mr. Flashblade let down his guard and motioned for his wife to join him next to the crib. She looked into the crib to find Nosedive curled up into a ball in his brother's arms, both sound asleep. Mr. and Mrs. Flashblade stand and watch the two sleep.  
  
One year later "Tomorrows the big day. Are you ready Wildwing?" asked his father. "I can't wait dad," exclaimed a happy four year old Wildwing. "Good night then son. You're going to need your rest." And with that said Mr. Flashblade turned out the light. Wildwing could hardly sleep that night in anticipation for his first day of school. He woke his parents up at five am so he would not be late to school. "Wildwing dear" said a groggy Mrs. Flashblade "it's five O six in the morning. What are you doing up so early, go back to bed." "Can't mamma I got to be at school by eight thirty. Besides Dive and I are all ready to go." "WHAT?!" exclaim his parents as the sleep was quickly snapped out of them. Mr. Flashblade jumps from the bed and rushes over to Nosedives crib to find Nosedive awake, dressed and happily gurgling to himself with his foot in his mouth. Upon seeing his father he threw open his arms and laughed happily. Mr. Flashblade let out a sigh of relief as he picked his youngest son up. Meanwhile Mrs. Flashblade was inspecting Wildwing's handiwork and laughing to herself. "What is it dear?" asked he husband as he returned with Nosedive. "It would seem that your son has your fashion sense" she laughed. He had to chuckle as well, for Wildwing was a sight to see. Wildwing was dressed in an orange T-shirt, striped pants, pladd socks and purple shoes. To top it all off his hair was a complete disaster (he had used his mom's styling get to make it stand on end). Nosedive, on the other hand, was fortunate enough to have escaped his brother's lack of style. Wildwing had dressed him in a white T-shirt that read "# 1 hockey baby", snap on blue pants, and his baby booties. "It appears so" his father laughed before they all went downstairs to have breakfast. After a breakfast of pancakes and eggs, Mr. Flashblade got ready for work while Mrs. Flashblade redressed Wildwing and redid his hair. "Have a good day dear" she called to her husband as he rushed out the door. "Always do my love. Hey sport have fun today." "Always do dad" Wildwing replied trying to sound like his father. Mr. Flashblade thought to herself *he's becoming more like his father everyday*, before she laughed out loud. "Wildwing, come along dear. We don't want to be late for your first day of kindergarten." "Coming mamma."  
  
The school playground was full of children running around and laughing.  
  
"This is going to be fun," thought Wildwing. "Okay Wildwing you be a good boy, and I'll be back at two O' clock to pick you up." "Okay" Wildwing said without paying attention to what his mother was saying to him. "Say goodbye to Wildwing Nosedive." "Bye bye" he laughed as he tugged on his own golden locks. Mrs. Flashblade kissed Wildwing on the cheek before he ran off to go play with the other children. At 11:00 the teacher gathered the children together for story time. She read them 'The Ugly Duckling'. All of the kids were sitting happily on the floor starring bright eyed as Mrs. Duckers read the tale. That is all but one, Wildwing. Wildwing sat in the back of the classroom worrying about his little brother. He couldn't bear being separated from him. For the first time since Nosedive had been hatched he didn't have someone to look after. What would happen to Nosedive without his big brother? Who will take care of him? Is he hurt? Scared? Crying in the dark with no one to protect him? He had to know. He HAD to DO something! So he did. He got up and ran to the door. Locked! Now what? The window! He raced to the window and looked out half expecting to see his mom standing there with Nosedive in her arms, but no, she wasn't there and neither was Nosedive. His hope began to fade that he would ever see his family again. He was trapped in this awful place with people he didn't know. And somewhere out there Nosedive was without his big brother. The suspense was killing him and he desperately wanted to cry "Wildwing" came a soft female ducks voice from behind him. He quickly turned around startled by the voice. "Wildwing would you like to come play with the other children?" "NO!"  
  
"Why not?" "I want to go home." "You can't go home." Can't go home! Can't go home! Why couldn't he?! Who does this DUCK think she telling him that he can't go home. "LIAR!" he screamed at her before he ran to go cry in a corner. "Hey look it's a cry baby" teased one of the larger boys. "Shut up," said another boy "he just wants his mommy and daddy." "Yeah Randy, leave him alone" said a cute little red headed girl "Why should I, is he your boyfriend Liela" teased Randy. "He's not my boyfriend, and you have to leave him alone cause I said so!" "Children it's nap time." All the children but Wildwing went to go take their naps.  
  
Lunch time All the children, including Wildwing, run to eat their lunches at the picnic tables. Wildwing sits by himself and opens up his brand new Drake Ducaine lunch box. "Hey cool lunch box" said the boy who defended him earlier. "Thanks" Wildwing sniffed. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing" "Then why were you crying?" "She said I can't go home. If I can't go home whose going to take care of my baby brother?" "Why can't you go home?" "I don't know she just said."  
  
"You can't go home because you've been replaced" sneered Randy. "That's what happens when your parents bring home a new baby brother or sister."  
  
"No it doesn't" protested Wildwing. "That's what happened to my brother when they got me, and that's what just happened to you and me. My parents went and got a little girl. They didn't want anymore boys, My mom says that we are too destructive and that we are going to be the end of her." Randy proudly explained. "Is it true?" Wildwing asked his newest friend as tears filled his eyes. "No it's not. My parents haven't gotten any new kids and I'm here." "Shut up Canard what do you know?" "I know that if you don't shut up I'm going ta.." "Going ta do what?" "This!" Canard exclaimed as he slugged Randy across his bill. "OWE I'm telling" wailed Randy as he ran off crying. "Wow. cool. How did you do that?" "Easily. I hit him." "My parents would never let me hit someone." "Why not?" "Because I have to show a good example for my baby brother." "You really like him don't you?"  
  
"Yup he's my best friend." "Oh" "Hey thanks again. uh. what's your name?"  
  
"The names Canard Thunderbeak. What's your name." "I'm Wildwing. Wildwing Flashblade." "You wanna trade lunches Wildwing?" "Okay." After lunch Wildwing and Canard went to go play with the other children.  
  
2 o'clock Wildwing and Canard were playing hide and go seek with the other children. They were having soooo much fun that they didn't see their mothers come in. Mrs. Duckers spoke with the parents about the day's events. Mrs. Flashblade was horrified to find out that Wildwing had called his teacher a liar and then cried for no reason. While the adults were talking Nosedive went on his own adventure. He crawled over to a pile of blocks and started playing. Wildwing was running for home base, when out of the corner of his eye he spotted Nosedive. He quickly changed direction and ran towards his brother. He caught him just in time to stop him from putting a small block in his mouth. "See I told ya he needed me" Wildwing proudly told the other children, who happily started to play with Nosedive.  
  
Bed Time Wildwing was kneeling next to his bed saying his bed time prayers when his dad came waling in. When he's done he hoped into bed and waited for his dad to tuck him in. "Hey there sport." "Hey dad" "How was your first day of school?" "It was great! I met this kid named Canard, who saved my life from the class bully. We played tag and shared lunches and colored and." "Slow down there sport. Was there any scary things?" Wildwing gives him a puzzled look. "Your teacher, does she scare you?" Wildwing shakes his head no. "Were there any bullies?" "Yes dad I already told you that Canard saved me from him." "Oh I guess you did."  
  
"That's okay. Mamma says that he's just acting out because he's jealous of his new baby sister." "Oh really. why was he picking on you?"  
  
"He was calling me a cry baby, but Canard made him stop calling me that."  
  
"Were you crying?"  
  
"Only for a little while."  
  
"Why were you crying?"  
  
Wildwing turned away, he was ashamed of himself for crying. "It's okay Wildwing we all get scared from time to time." "Even you?"  
  
"Even me." "But Nosedive should never have to be!" he blurted "Why not?" "Because I'm here. What would happen to him when I'm not there to protect him." "I think your taking this big brother thing a little too far Wildwing."  
  
"But dad you and mamma told me that I have to keep him safe." "I know sweat heart, but you can't always be with him." "Why not?" "Because." "But" "Wildwing, your mother can take good care of Nosedive while you're at school. You only need to worry about him when we ask you to take care of him for us. That is when we are not here." "But dad" "But what?"  
  
"I'm suppose to take care of him." "Why do you have to take care of him?" "Because I'm his big brother." Mr. Flashblade smiles at his oldest son. He knows that he will never have to worry about leaving Nosedive in his brother's care from now on. (of course there is always exceptions to that rule) 


End file.
